Kol Mikaelson VS Chiot
by lilith-tw-vd-hp
Summary: TRADUCTION d'un One-Shot de Sofia313 - Kol Mikaelson fait une petite rencontre. Juste un petit OS complètement fou.


**Coucou !**

**Me Revoilà ! Remise de cette année et en forme ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre ;).**

**IMPORTANT : si vous connaissez de bonnes fictions en anglais (OS ou non) et que vous voulez les faire connaître aux autres, n'hésitez pas à me donner son nom et ainsi que l'auteur. Je pourrais les traduire pour les autres ;D**

**Merci !**

**Bien ! Maintenant je vous laisse lire :)**

**EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM**

Kol Mikaelson avait été appelé de bien des manières, incluant psychopathe sadique, monstre, menteur, impitoyable tueur, voleur de chevaux, chauffeur téméraire, amant égoïste (ce n'était pas vrai ! Ok peut-être des fois il l'était, mais qui s'en soucis ?), escroc, dingue, alcoolique, casseur de poupée (par Rebekah, quand elle était jeune) et ainsi de suite. Cela pouvait aider n'importe qui à comprendre que Kol Mikaelson n'était pas vraiment une bonne personne. Il était craint, détesté, admiré par les femmes qui ne voyait que son apparence, mais jamais avant ça il n'avait été regardé comme ça. Et bien, si cette chose voulait une bataille de regard, il n'y avait pas de problème. La rue était vide, à l'exception de Kol et de cette chose qui le regardait pour le défier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Le cassa-t-il.

La créature resta silencieuse, elle était assis par terre et le fixait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas peur ? Kol plissa ses yeux et croisa les bras.

- Je viens juste de tuer des gens, déclara-t-il. Beaucoup de gens. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?

Pour outrage, la créature qui le regardait lui montra sa langue. Il haletait calmement et s'il ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait dit que la créature souriait. Ses yeux se rétrécirent.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas intelligent, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais courir pour sauver ta vie.

La créature poussa un petit cri.

- Heureusement pour toi, je viens juste de manger, murmura-t-il et il passa devant ce petit insecte.

La nuit était encore jeune mais peut-être qu'il devrait rentrer au manoir. Il pourrait s'occuper en ennuyant Nik ou Eiljah ou peut-être en ruinant le rendez-vous de Rebekah avec son petit-ami humain … Attendez une minute … Il s'arreta et regarda derrière lui pour voir que la créature le suivait. Ok, là c'était trop.

- Shoo ! Ordonna-t-il en agitant les mains. Pars ou je te mange !

La créature le regardait calmement, il haletait toujours.

- C'est ça …

Il allait attraper la créature quand il lui lécha soudainement la main. Étonné par cette … cette démesure, il se gela et regarda la chose velue.

- Tu n'as aucune idée d'à qui tu as affaire, murmura-t-il.

Jamais dans sa vie, quelqu'un ne lui avait montré autant d'audace envers lui.

- Je suis le prédateur le plus dangereux de la planète !

La créature aboya encore et pencha sa tête vers ses jambes. Saleté d'animal … Il est dangereux, m****, tout le monde sait ça ! Essayant de rassembler les lambeaux de sa dignité, Kol grinça des dents et repartit. Il entendit l'animal le suivre mais il refusa de le regarder, il serait surement fatigué de le suivre bientot. Ou pas … Il était presque au manoir mais il était toujours juste derrière lui. Bien, il l'ignorerait simplement. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée mais il l'a ferma avant que cet harceleur gênant ne réussisse à rentrer. Il commença à glapir misérablement. Et alors quoi, il ne s'en soucierait pas plus. Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigirateur quand il entendit encore cette saleté glapir. Qu'est-ce que … Il était venu jusque derrière la porte de la cuisine. Kol serra ses lèvres et attendit un moment avant de renoncer. Cette saleté d'animal était assis derrière la porte quand il l'ouvrit.

- Bien, murmura-t-il et il l'autorisa à entrer. Mais je peux toujours te manger !

Il le suivit quand il retourna au réfrigirateur. Apparemment, cette petite chose velue voulait quelque chose à manger. Et bien, il était aussi sure que l'enfer qu'il n'allait pas le nourrir. Bon, un bout de salami, mais c'est tout. L'animal remua sa queue et le remercia en lui léchant la main.

- Oui, oui, murmura-t-il et il regarda autour de lui avant de lui donner une petite tape sur la tête.

Il le suivit dans sa chambre et sauta sur le lit.

- Hé ! Cassa Kol.

L'animal la regarda innocemment et il fila autre part pendant quelque temps avant de ressauter tel une balle dans le lit. M**** … Il soupira et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il était Kol Mikaelson, un sadique psychopathe, pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi cette créature ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre cela ? Si ses frères et soeur entendait parler de cela, il n'arreterait jamais de rire. Non, cela n'arriverait pas s'il se débarassait de cette saleté de chose. Il se pencha vers lui et il allait attraper son cou quand il ouvrit les yeux. Tout ce qu'il vit était une confiance inconditionnelle. La créature avait confiance en lui en fait … c'était définitivement trop. Et déjà, ses mains semblait carresser cette saleté de chose.

- Bien, mais tu n'auras pas de friandises, murmura-t-il.

Tu n'auras pas de friandises ? C'était le pire qu'il pouvait faire ? Pour l'amour du ciel … Il semblait qu'il avait été mordu par un chiot. Bien ! C'était juste génial !

**EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM**

** Et voilà ! c'est la fin de ce petit OS. j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Et laissez moi votre avis ;D**


End file.
